1. Technical Field
The exemplary disclosure generally relates to a stylus retaining and releasing mechanism, and, particularly, to a stylus retaining and releasing mechanism for detachably mounting a stylus to a portable electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable electronic devices, such as palm-top computers, hand-held computers, laptop computers, mobile phones and personal digital assistants (PDAs), have become increasingly popular. Many of these portable electronic devices include a stylus or a touch pen which can be utilized by a user to input information into the electronic device and/or to select menu options or otherwise navigate through a touch control graphical user interfaces of an operating system or the current software application.
Generally, the stylus is either clipped to the outer housing of a given portable electronic device or stored inside the housing thereof. Clipping the stylus to the outside of the housing provides convenient access to the stylus but also carries the disadvantage that the stylus may be easily dislodged from the clip by inadvertent contact with objects, such as the inner surfaces of a carrying case or other objects in the carrying case. Storing the stylus inside the housing provides more security to the stylus but suffers from the disadvantage that the user must take additional steps in order to release the stylus from its place of storage.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.